happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Learning Something". Plot (In a plain of Antarctica) *Ramón: Man, i sang this song to my items. *Nestor: Yeah. We skipped school like fast. *Lombardo: Angelo is gonna kill me when he see me like this. *Rinaldo: You have no costume and this is not a game. *Lombardo: I know. *Nestor: Well guys, how about we hang out somewhere else? *Raul: Sure. Games like this can be funny. *Ramón: And there's snow. Who like snow? *Raul: I love snow! *play in the snow* It's fun. *Lombardo: You can see about it. *Nestor: Feeling strong. Feeling perfect. (Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie were flying to search for the penguin chicks) *Boss Skua: Has anyone seen any chicks? *Dino: No. We will get revenge on Roy. *Frankie: I know. I also heard that Rimon and Limon has a son. *Boss Skua: No. It can't be. *Vinnie: Then look down. (With the penguins, Ramón was hearing what the skuas are saying) *Ramón: Are they talking about me? *Raul: I don't know. It's the skuas. *Ramón: I will teach them to be friends. *Nestor: No. Very dangerous. *Rinaldo: Do not go there. *Ramón: They are just landing on a pile of snow. *Lombardo: It's just them, hanging out. *Raul: I call it. Predators. You know what a predator is. *Boss Skua: Hey, what are those chicks doing here? *Dino: I don't know. *Ramón: Now, they're looking at us. *Raul: Come on. We can still go back to the- *Frankie: Wait, wait, wait. I wonder what you're doing. *Ramón: Hey. They talk to us. *Vinnie: I don't know who are those guys. *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Rinaldo: I'm Rinaldo. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. *Lombardo: And i'm Lombardo. We are The Five Amigos together. *Dino: The Five Amigos? Interesting. *Boss Skua: Or The Five Friends. *Ramón: I said that in detention. *Boss Skua: So? You guys are coming with me. *Ramón: No. I can say....RUN! (The Amigos run in panic as the skuas chase after them) *Ramón: Cutting school was a bad idea! *Raul: It's the moral! We are never doing it again! *Boss Skua: Come back here! Fools! Cowards! (They returned to Adélie Village, screaming until the elders show up and hitting the skuas with rocks) *Roy: Yeah! Take that! Take that! *Boss Skua: Roy and Ramón. You will pay! *Dino: Fly away! (After the skuas left, Roy looked at The Amigos, madly) *Roy: Boys, you skipped school during your detention time. Right? *Ramón: Yeah. My fault. *Raul: Oh no. We created another troublemaker. Worst day ever. *Elder 1: I don't know what are we gonna do with these guys. *Elder 2: They must be in trouble or something. *Roy: I will have a talk with them after school. *Ramón: No. *Rinaldo: We're doomed. (Hours later when Ramón's Igloo Home was finally created, Ramón was in the living room) *Ramón: Mom, dad, i'm sorry. The first day was crazy. I don't want to be a outcast. *Limon: It's okay. It sometimes happen when the skuas come to get you. *Ramón: I saw four of them for the first time. *Rimon: It happen sometimes when skuas eat baby penguins. *Ramón: I know. I don't want to lose my first friend Angelo. The Next Day is tomorrow and i have to be prepared. *Rimon: We all think of that. *Ramón: Yeah. Leopard Seals are the worse for me. *Rimon: And also, we're very disappointed in you. *Ramón: What? *Rimon: You could have got killed by the skuas and skip the first day of school. Very disappointed. *Ramón: I'm sorry. Well, i better be off to my room instead. (In Ramón's bedroom, Ramón was in bed) *Ramón: Gosh. I got in trouble for the first time. The worst penguin chicks in Adélie Village. How will i stick with those guys? *Rimon: Ramón. Let's go to Adélie Underground. I want to show you something. *Ramón: Okay. *Limon: I'm coming too. *Rimon: Alright. You're joining. (In Adélie Underground, Ramón, Rimon and Limon went to the Home Center, which is like a small town) *Ramón: So, this is what you wanted me to go? *Rimon: No. There is a aquarium. And a show in it. *Limon: More like a short show. (In the aquarium, they looked at the fishes in the sea) *Ramón: Cool. This makes me feel better. *Rimon: This is a good colony. *Ramón: I know. It makes me feel better. *Limon: Being a bad boy isn't going to make you smart. *Rimon: You will need to focus on something. *Ramón: I will be a hero. Being a hero is cool than i thought. *Raphael: Guys, you have to see Aqua the Sea Penguin. He's so cool and he's a diving champion like me. But not a father or me. *Ramón: Who's Aqua? *Raphael: The adelie penguin. *Rimon: The adelie is a sea penguin? *Raphael: Yes. He is in a tank on a glass. Ice is glass. *Limon: Alright. It's showtime. *Ramón: Come on. It's gonna be fun. (The show begins with adelie penguins looking at Aqua, who is a adelie penguin and has a conus-like cone on his head) *Aqua: Hello everyone. I am Aqua the Sea Penguin. *Everyone: *clapped* *Ramón: Alright. *Aqua: You see many kind of shells around the ocean. *Ramón: I see one in your fins. *Aqua: Yeah. I found them in the sand of the deep when i was fighting a leopard seal. *Everyone: *gasped* *Aqua: And i killed them with my sword that looks like a tooth. *Ramón: This tooth is sharp. Where did you get it from? *Aqua: It's a leopard seal tooth. One of my enemies. *Raphael: I see that. *Aqua: I have all of my clams with me. *Rimon: Cool collection. *Aqua: Thank you as one of my fans. *Rimon: You bet Aqua. *Limon: I remember when you first came here. *Aqua: You learn the seas. You learn everything. This is the power you got. *Ramón: This is cool. (Two leopard seals were swimming in the water to search for the penguins. Back in the aquarium.) *Ramón: Let me check everything from the aquarium. *Aqua: We have power! (Ramón went to the fish section to see the fishes there) *Ramón: Cool. (One fish pops out of the water) *Ramón: Oh no. *chasing the fish* Come back. Go back to your tank! (The fish hops into the glass of the aquarium) *Ramón: There is a leopard seal! I mean, two leopard seals! It's dangerous. (The two leopard seals glazed at Ramón and the fish) *Ramón: No! They are coming to get us. (The two leopard seals break the glass with fishes coming out of their tanks. Back at the show) *Aqua: I been stuck here for years. No one has ever gotten me a fish. (The door breaks when the fishes appear, making everyone gasped) *Aqua: What the? *break glass* What is going on? (Ramón swims to collect the shells from Aqua as the water splashes into the home center. With Angelo and his father Dime, they were reading something about The Adélie God.) *Dime: We see power! Of the Adélie God. *Angelo: Cool dad. I can be like one. *Dime: Don't worry son. He can give power to brave adelies like us. (Water appears when Angelo and Dime were seeing fishes) *Angelo: What the heck? *Dime: Be careful son. It's dangerous. (Aqua was fighting the two leopard seals and killed them with his tooth sword) *Aqua: Mission Accomplished! *Raphael: Aqua, you are the cool man! *Aqua: Raphael. You are my number one fan. *Ramón: Aqua. Leopard seals destroyed the aquarium. *Aqua: I know Ramón. Get back to Adélie Village. (Back at Adélie Village, everyone was safe) *Rimon: Where's Ramón? *Limon: I don't know. Water may have come out of nowhere. *Aqua: *arrive from the water with Ramón and Raphael* I am back! *Angelo: *came from the water* Me too. *Dime: *came from the water* Me three. *Rimon: Ramón! You're alive! *Limon: We will never lose you. *Ramón: The water flooded Adélie Underground. Some of the adelies has lost their homes. *Aqua: We must be brave to stop the predators. *Roy: Oh Aqua. You're alive. Adélie Underground is closed, due to flooding. *Elder 1: Everyone stand back from the predators. *Ramón: We agree. *Elder 2: I know Ramón. *Aqua: Stand back from the hole. *Angelo: Gosh, we didn't even finished reading a article for The Adélie God. *Dime: It's okay Angelo. The water will be gone soon. *Raphael: What a blast. *Ramón: It will never happen again. *Angelo: I guess. Water is the problem to penguin chicks. (With Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo at their clubhouse) *Raul: This clubhouse we made is made out of ice blocks. *Rinaldo: It's an igloo. *Nestor: You know what a igloo is. *Lombardo: I guess. We caused trouble at school today. *Raul: Promise that we never do it again. *Rinaldo: We will. *Nestor: We planned on being heroes. *Rinaldo: Lombardo. You know that? *Lombardo: Yes. We will protect the chicks. *Raul: It's dull. *Rinaldo: I wonder why it should be done in the right way. (In the town of Adélie Village) *Ramón: Hey Aqua, where are you going? *Aqua: I'm making a new home. *Ramón: Where? *Aqua: I know. *break a rock that leads to a empty cave* This is my new home. A cave. *Ramón: Elders. Help him! *Aqua: Come on people of Adélie Village. (The Elders pack a lot of shells to take them to Aqua in his new home) *Ramón: Perfect. (Back at the clubhouse) *Ramón: Hey guys, can i come in? *Raul: Sure Ramón. *Nestor: At least, we cut school today. *Ramón: Yeah. Hehe. Prety fun. *Rinaldo: This is our secret club and don't tell anyone including Angelo. *Ramón: Got it. What is this place about? *Lombardo: This is where we plan on doing stuff like swimming. *Ramón: Raphael was the best swimmer in Adélie Village. *Raul: I know. But it is the best. *Ramón: Wow. That's a dozen of pebbles. *Raul: I collected them with my dad. *Ramón: That's prety cool. For a friend. *Nestor: Amigo. *Ramón: Yeah. For a amigo. *Lombardo: He's learning now! *Ramón: Yes! What do we say? *Together: WE GOT IT! (The Amigos laughed) TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs